


Cooper Ficlet #3 Cooper and Sam stuck in an elevator

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80





	Cooper Ficlet #3 Cooper and Sam stuck in an elevator

** The elevator stops with a lurch after letting out a loud grinding sound. Cooper stops using one hand to hold the dresser upright and the other to start pressing at the buttons.  **

  


** "Damn it!"  **

  


** “No point, dude, we’re stuck. Think we can get cell service in here?” Sam grabs his phone from his pocket.  **

  


** “I couldn’t even get phone service inside your apartment, let alone in this elevator. We should have listened to Kurt, he told us this would happen.” Cooper bangs his head on the side of the dresser in distress. **

  


** “So we’re stuck here for how long, because I have to pee? Do you think I should wait in case we have to drink it to survive? Fact, you can drink your own pee if you have to.”  **

  
  
** “Yes, I’m aware, but I don't’ think we’ll be that long, someone will come looking for us.”  **

  


** “I wouldn’t be so sure. Blaine has a tendency to forget about the world whenever Kurt’s around.”  **

  


** Sam slides down to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest.  **

  


** “Yeah, they are pretty happy. Which doesn’t explain why Blaine’s getting an apartment with you instead of moving in with Kurt.”  **

  


** Cooper leans the dresser against the wall and sits against the opposite wall with Sam. **

  


** “That’s because Tina and I had an intervention. We made a banner and everything.”  **

  


** “Why would you stop Blaine from moving in with Kurt if that’s what he wants to do? He doesn’t need more people in his life who aren’t supportive. Is this because you don’t like Kurt?”  **

  


** Sam turns as much of his body as he can to face Cooper. **

  


** “I don’t have a problem with Kurt. He’s a good friend, he helped me out, I lived with him and his folks for a year. I don’t have a problem with him. I want him and Blaine to get married and adopt babies and stuff.”  **

  


** “Then why the intervention?”  **

  


** “Did you talk to Blaine at all after they broke up? Blaine wasn’t himself? He didn’t eat, he didn’t sleep, he didn’t really sing in Glee club.  He turned down the lead role in Grease! In his senior year!”  **

  


** Cooper turns to Sam in shock, “I didn’t know that. No one told me any of that. Even when I talked to Blaine he didn’t tell me that.”  **

  


** “That’s the problem right there? You have to like beat these things out of him, or he won’t say anything. But I was there. The whole time. And it’s like as soon as Kurt started giving him the time of day again, he wasn’t just all in, he was planning to propose! They weren’t even together yet, and Blaine bought a ring. And when Kurt said no, it was like the break up all over again.”  **

  


** Cooper nods, encouraging Sam to continue. **

  


** “I was afraid that Blaine was going to try to leave again, maybe show up on your doorstep. Luckily, he and Kurt worked it out before anything too bad happened, but when he started talking about moving into the loft, Tina and I coudn’t let that happen. So, we had an intervention to talk him out of it. We even had Rachel and Santana talk to Kurt. To convince them that it was too soon to move in together. He’s my best friend, if it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t even be in New York, I’d be repeating my senior year all over again. I owed it to him to not let him make a huge mistake.” **

  


** Cooper runs his hand through his hair. **

  


** “I can’t believe I didn’t know that. I’m still a terrible brother. Nothing has changed. I tried, you know. Even after the shooting, I called him every night, but we still only talked about me.”  **

  


** Sam nods, knowingly, “You have to look for the signs. Normal people don’t even notice when he’s upset, but once you know what to look for, it’s super obvious. Plus, it helps if you can see his eyes.”  **

  


** Cooper laughs, “His big cartoon eyes. When he was a little kid, he got everything he wanted because of those eyes. He had strangers falling all over themselves to give him things, free candy at the grocery store, free toys, extra rides on the merry-go-round. Our parents let him get away with murder.”  **

** Sam laughs, “Oh my God, the lunch ladies at school loved him, he got us extra tots every day. And never got in trouble for it. It’s his super power, I swear.”  **

  


** The elevator makes another grinding sound but doesn’t move.  **

  


** “Do you think they’ll actually make it? I want Blaine to be happy, and Kurt makes him happy,” Cooper asks with a sigh. **

  


** “Please, I bet $50 that when they get married, they won’t even be old enough to have alcohol at the reception.”  **

  


** “ I think you gave me good material for my Best Man’s Speech.”  **

  


** “Dude, Blaine already told me I’m gonna be his best man. And my speech it going to be about how he totally wants a piece of this.  And how one time when they were drunk, he and Kurt asked me to have a threesome with them.”  **

  


** There’s a knock on the elevator door, and then they’re pulled open by Finn. Behind Finn, stand Kurt and Blaine with their arms crossed, glaring at Sam. **

  


** Kurt raises an eyebrow at Sam, but it’s Blaine who speaks first. **

  
  
** “I can’t believe you told him that.”  **


End file.
